


Nadrabianie zaległości

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W 4. miesiącu ciąży można poczuć w sobie niezwykłą energię. Wzrasta też bardzo popęd seksualny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadrabianie zaległości

Q. od kilku dni nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca ani w pracy ani w mieszkaniu, które było przygnębiająco puste, odkąd James wyjechał na misję do Afryki Południowej i poza krótkimi momentami łączności w kwaterze głównej, nie mieli nawet jak porozmawiać. Kwatermistrz zdążył przywyknąć do nieobecności Agenta, ale tym razem nie chodziło o zwykłą tęsknotę. Jego ciało domagało się dotyku Agenta.

Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, więc postanowił wyjść tego dnia wcześniej z pracy. Kiedy dotarł do domu, z łazienki wylewało się delikatne światło. Zostawił wszystkie rzeczy w korytarzu i bez wahania ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Szyba kabiny prysznicowej była zaparowana, ale mógł dostrzec poruszająca się za nią znajomą sylwetkę. Otworzył drzwiczki i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ciągle jest w ubraniach, wszedł do środka. Zaskoczoną minę Agenta, zaraz zastąpił zawadiacki uśmiech, kiedy jego drobne ręce, przyciągnęły go, do wytęsknionego pocałunku.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że mnie tak przywitasz, wróciłbym wcześniej – Mruknął w szyję bruneta, całując i znacząc ją delikatnie zębami.

Q. bez słowa starał się wyplątać z przemoczonych ubrań, żeby móc przylgnąć całym sobą do ciała Agenta. Jego ruchy były chaotyczne i pospieszne. Sam widok odchodzącego od zmysłów Kwatermistrza, łaknącego jego dotyku, działał na niego pobudzająco. Miał zamiar wynagrodzić mu te wszystkie dni rozłąki, własnie tu i teraz. Pomógł mu pozbyć się zbędnej garderoby, po czym chwycił go za pośladki i uniósł, przypierając bruneta plecami do ściany, wywołując tym samym serię nieprzyzwoitych dźwięków prosto do jego ucha. Poruszał biodrami, tak aby ich członki ocierały się o siebie, dążąc do upragnionego spełniania. Po tak długim czasie nie musieli długo na nie czekać.

\- Odwołałem wszystkie twoje misje – powiedział Q. leżąc już wysuszony i przytulając się do James'a w ich wielkim łóżku. - Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś był mi jeszcze potrzebny w domu. - Uśmiechnął się do niego przebiegle i zasnął w objęciach Agenta.


End file.
